


Dad There's a Spaceman on our Couch

by Zeriphi



Series: Cyrus Learns to Live Outside of Hell [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Silvers pov, technological revelations made through fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeriphi/pseuds/Zeriphi
Summary: Silver comes home to find a weird guy sleeping in his living room.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Cyrus Learns to Live Outside of Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dad There's a Spaceman on our Couch

So Silver had taken off for the night. That wasn’t anything unusual for him. So what if he decided to go meet up with Gold, and so what if he ended up crashing at his (much less nice) place? His father wouldn’t care anyway. After that whole disappearing incident when he was ten, Giovanni pretty well let him get away with anything. Besides, He was 20. He was only really still staying with his father now for the convenience and luxury.

As he unlocked the front door, and walked in, he was looking forward to a hot date with his PS4. His father’s Persian laid curled up at the base of the Staircase, so Silver took that as a hint that his father had come back from whatever he was up to in Alola. He was almost certain whatever it was- he’d end up hearing about it on the news later.

So, walked into their living room, with the expectation to spend the next few hours playing Fortnight… What he had not expected, was to find an unbelievably pale spaceman laying on the couch, starring at the ceiling. Silver stopped in his tracks and stared at the man. The man apparently noticed as he shifted his eyes towards Silver. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, then Silver retreated and the man returned to silently starring at the ceiling.

Silver darted up the stairs and started rapping on the door of his father's bedroom.

“DAAAAAAD A WEIRD GUY BROKE IN!!!” Silver could hear his father groan from the other side. “I THINK HE’S ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING HIS EYES LOOK DEAD-“ Giovanni opened the door with a face that told Silver he had just woke him up.

“He didn’t break-in. Leave him be.” He said groggily. He started to close the door, but Silver stopped him by sticking his foot in.

“Well who the hell is he and why is he on our couch?!” Silver demanded. Giovanni sighed.

“I invited him to stay here until he realizes this is a much nicer place to be than hell.” He said. Silver blinked.

“Are you drunk and or high?!” He retorted. Giovanni groaned.

“No- look it’s complicated. I’ll explain later. His name is Cyrus, I brought him back with me from Alola-“

“Wait- the same Cyrus who tried to control Sinnoh’s legendary Pokemon a few years back?”

“Yes, that one.”

“I thought I recognized the spacesuit-“

“Silver, I’m going to go back to bed. Just- leave Cyrus be, maybe show him where the food is if he asks. Just let me sleep.” Giovanni then kicked Silver’s foot out of the way and closed the door again.

“OH SO YOU BRING A SUGAR BABY BACK FROM ALOLA AND SUDDENLY HE BECOMES MY PROBLEM?!” Silver yelled. Giovanni ignored him. Silver huffed, crossing his arms angrily, but, he was not about to let this strange foreign man get in the way of his Fortnight.

Silver stormed back down the stairs, waking up his father’s Persian in the process, which proceeded to flee, presumably to avoid the confrontation that was about to occur.

“Alright listen.” Silver said, re-entering the living room, and regaining the attention of Cyrus who was still laying on the couch. “My dad said you’re staying here for a bit, but news flash this is my house too and I need that couch so you’re just going to have to go somewhere else.” Cyrus seemed unmoved by this demand.

“I do not take orders from children.” He replied. Having had said that, he still proceeded to sit up and move so Silver could also use the couch. Silver groaned but ultimately decided there were worse situations to be in. Silver grabbed his controller, turned on the TV, and sat down to play Fortnight. Cyrus would just have to bear witness to Silver’s impeccable gaming skills. Cyrus seemed intrigued by the PS4’s start-up home screen.

“What is this? I am not familiar with it.” He asked. Silver sighed but ultimately decided there was no harm in humoring him. He couldn’t possibly be even weirder than some of the people his father had worked with.

“Its a Playstation 4. You know- a video game console?” Silver explained condescendingly- Cyrus didn’t seem to notice.

“I know what a Playstation is- I did not know there were 4 now.”

“Actually we’re on the PS5 now but the mall kinda ran out and they don’t get their next shipment for a while so-“ Silver glanced at Cyrus, who had a look on his face that seemed to imply that this was genuinely all new information to him (or at least as close to one as Cyrus’s relatively emotionless face could manage) “… Have you been living under a rock or something?!”

“No, but I did spend eight years in the distortion dimension,” Cyrus replied. Silver blinked. Maybe this man was weirder than anyone his father had worked with.

“That doesn’t sound real but okay.” Silver said, starting up Fortnight. Cyrus glared at him.

“It is real and you are foolish to assume otherwise.” Cyrus retorted.

“Okay sure thing weirdo.” Silver said back. Cyrus seemed like he was going to say something, then looked at the game again.

“… Graphic’s for video games have improved since I was here last, I see.” He said.

“You talk like an alien.” Silver retorted. “Do you have anything you can be doing? Hobbies? Aspirations to be working towards? Looking into different rooms of the house perhaps?”

“No. I have nothing.” Cyrus said blatantly. “My aspirations were destroyed years ago, and I now see they were not plausible. I have nothing left, and was content to spend the remainder of my existence in the distortion dimension.”

“Didn’t ask for your life story but cool.” Silver said.

“That was not my life story. My life story-“ Cyrus started.

“You know what that’s great but here’s an idea-“ Silver interrupted. “How about you reach back in that weird mind of yours and find something you wanted to do before you ruined your own life, and go try to do that instead.” Cyrus thought for a moment. He seemed to think of something.

“Is your father married?”

Silver suddenly hoped Cyrus hadn’t actually thought of something.

“No he’s divorced.” Silver answered nervously.

“Dating?”

  
“Not to my knowledge.” Silver really didn’t like where this was going.

“Interesting. I knew about your father before I met him in the Distortion Dimension. He interested me to a degree. The power he commanded. It was quite alluring… Only to be overthrown by a child. Well. I suppose I’m in no place to fault him on that.” Silver REALLY didn’t like where this was going.

“Why are you asking me about this I really don’t feel like talking to some random guy about the history of my father’s love life-“ Silver objected.

“I am not a random guy I am Cyrus Akagi and I was once the leader of Team Galactic-“

“I don’t CAAAAAAAARE stop asking about my dad’s love life he’s definitely killed more people than he’s boned and that’s about all I know and that’s both more than I care to know and more than you should know.” Silver finished.

“Hmph. I merely wished to learn more about the one who was hosting me here. No need to get so emotional.” Cyrus retorted. “I will leave you be. You seem bothered by my presence.” With that Cyrus stood up and left into another room.

Though Silver got his wish- he no longer found that he could focus on his game. He just really hoped his father hadn’t brought Cyrus here for the reason he thought he had

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this over a month ago- and then my grandmother died so that effectively put this on hold for a while- but the first part was well received so I felt encouraged to return to it.   
> I think there's a severe lack of awkward Silver and Cyrus interactions in niche ship fandom so I wanted to fix that.   
> Also bratty young adult Silver is fun to write.   
> I apologize if there's minor inconsistencies- as I said, I literally started writing this a month ago, stopped, and then finished it today.   
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Comments are a great way to trick me into writing more.


End file.
